Those Brown Eyes
by rebelbabycait714
Summary: Matt Hardy has found out that Lita is pregnant with Kane's baby, not his. His shoulder to cry on turns out to be Stacy Keibler. Will it lead to something more? A one-shot fic.


Title: Those Brown Eyes

Author: Caitlin

Rating: PG

Summary: Matt Hardy has found out that Lita is pregnant with Kane's baby, not his. His shoulder to cry on turns out to be Stacy Keibler. Will it lead to something more? A one-shot fic.

A/N: I wrote this story a long time ago, and I just found it on my computer. Even though I love Matt/Lita, I came up with this one-shot. R/R plz.

Matt is storming out of the arena, a few tears falling onto the ground after sliding off his face. He hears a voice calling after him, but it doesn't stop him. Finally, the person catches up to him. She turns him around as he stares into the brown eyes of Stacy Keibler. She pulls him into a hug.

"Matt, I'm so sorry. I can't believe she did that to you." She begins to stroke his hair.

Stacy was heartbroken for him after all he had been through. He found out that the baby Lita was carrying wasn't even his during the middle of a marriage proposal. It might be his? What a joke.

"I feel like such a fool, Stace. Everything was going great until.." He got choked up and started crying again. It was tough on him since he hated showing emotion in front of a woman.

"It'll be ok. You'll get through this. I'm here for you whenever you need me." She gave him a reassuring smile.

Matt stared at her for a moment. He hadn't realized before how beautiful she was. She had breathtaking eyes that seemed to say exactly how he felt. She broke him out of his trance.

"Hey, are you ok? You were spacing out on me." Matt shook his head slightly and felt stupid. How could he be thinking about Stacy like that when he still loves Lita?

"I'm getting worried about you, Matty. How about we go get something to eat?" She had a puppy dog look on her face now. He couldn't resist.

"That sounds nice." Stacy smiles and the two get in his rental car. They drive around for a few minutes when they find a roadside diner. He goes around and opens her car door for her as they go inside.

A couple fans surround him as they begin to ask questions.

"How does it feel to know that Kane is the father of Lita's baby?" "Are you still with her?" They were starting to get to Matt when Stacy stepped in.

"Hey, if you don't want autographs, please let him have some peace." The two fans sigh and go back to their seats. Stacy turns to him. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine.. Let's sit down." Stacy decides on a small booth in the corner so they can have some privacy.

Matt looked at the menu while Stacy slightly smiled at him. He was cute and had a scruffy look to him which was very appealing. Stacy seemed surprised at herself. It hadn't even been an hour since Lita's news had been announced.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Her head snapped up as Matt laughed. He hadn't done that in awhile. "So what are you thinking about? A guy?" If he only knew how right he was.

"Yeah, a guy. Someone you know." His ears perked up. Who could it be?

"Well continue. Who is it?" Stacy took his hand and gave him a smile. "You."

Matt was a bit shocked. It was like they were on the same wavelength. Stacy sat there nervously waiting for his response. She hoped he wasn't mad at her.

"So am I." Stacy's expression was full of confusion. "What do you mean?" Matt ran his fingers over her hand.

"You've been such a good friend these past few weeks. I kinda expected you to be at Lita's side." Stacy shook her head.

"Of course not. She betrayed you, Matt. It might have been to spare you from pain, but she didn't have to. There was other alternatives." Matt sniffled again thinking of Lita.

"I don't know what to do Stace. I wanna forgive her, but she's pregnant with HIS baby. Not mine. That's gonna be a constant reminder of what she did." Footsteps were heard behind them as Lita stood there with a tear-stained face.

"Matt, can we talk?" Stacy felt a little jealous at the way Matt was staring at Lita. But he wasn't hers. So what could she say?

"Yeah, I guess we can. Do you mind Stacy?" He looked at her.

"No go ahead. I'll order something and head back to my hotel room. Don't worry about me." Lita smiled at her friend.

"Thanks Stacy. Can we go now Matt?" He nodded and began to follow her. After a few steps, he looked back at Stacy. Her brown eyes were full of sorrow.

"Bye Matt."

Stacy watched them leave. Maybe they could never be together, but their eyes will always connect them to each other.

A/N: That's the end. I hope everyone liked it even though it was short. As always, please read and review.

Caitlin


End file.
